1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnels, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multipurpose funnel which may be directly threadably attached to the top of a conventional container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of multipurpose funnels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,983, which issued to F. Hatcher on July 13, 1982, discloses a funnel permanently attached to an engine oil cap. The oil cap is attachable to the engine oil receiving opening in place of a conventional cap, and an aperture in the cap receives a neck portion of the funnel. The funnel portion is provided with a cover which may then be removed to add engine oil. As such, the Hatcher funnel discloses the concept of fixedly securing the same to an externally threaded closure with the closure then being directly connectable to a container. While being functional for its intended purpose, the Hatcher funnel is designed in a manner which limits its versatility of use. More particularly, the associated oil cap is not designed to be utilized on different types of containers, and no provision is made for interchanging the associated caps to thus allow an expanded use of the funnel with various sized containers. Additionally, the complete funnel assembly is substantially complex in construction and is most likely expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, there would appear to be continuing need for new and improved multipurpose funnels which would permit a more versatile use thereof with respect to various sized commercially available containers, and in this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.